


The Lorgar Heresy: Index Astartes

by Velliacrum



Series: The Lorgar Heresy (Alternate Heresy) [5]
Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Heresy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Codex Entries, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velliacrum/pseuds/Velliacrum
Summary: Entries detailing the organization of not only the Legions, but also the Cultus Astartes (Chapters).
Series: The Lorgar Heresy (Alternate Heresy) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846669
Kudos: 2





	1. Legions after the Great Treachery

Status of Legions after the Council of Terra:

The Legiones Astartes: Those forces, hand-created by the emperor, and led by his own sons, are both the Imperium’s greatest fighting force, and greatest headache. Their skills on the battlefield are never disputed, and their warriors are hardened by centuries of constant war. But this experience is what the High Lords fear most. For all of their supposed genetic loyalty to The Emperor of Mankind, Lorgar and Luther took entire Legions into the great treachery. 

Seeking to limit the power the Astartes weilded in the Imperium (and consequently their force against them, the legions were reorganized, with only Five Legions placed under control of the new Warmaster. Additionally, thousands of Astartes were placed into “Cultus Astartes” or Chapters. These Chapters would be greatly reduced in size and capability, and would ultimately answer to the High Lords, not their primarch or the Warmaster. 

### Legiones Astartes vs “Codex” or Cultus Astartes

Unlike the "Codex Astares" the Legione Astartes are those Space Marines who have remained organized under organization similar to that of The Great Crusade. They are still led by their Primarch, though the burden of Administration often means that actual leadership of the Legion is managed by their First Captain.

All of these Legions are considered to be at at least half-strength. Some of these Legions may also have donated Space Marines to form Free Chapters. Those Chapters who follow "The Codex Astartes" are not considered to be part of the Legion, though they often maintain close ties.

###  **The Legion under Warmaster Sanguinius**

_"If my soldiers are to discover their passions and unleash themselves, they are to do so with the chisel, the pen, the brush, and the Lyre. There will be no self discoveries and personal persuits with the bolter and chainsword. When my men are on the battlefield, they are not my sons, they are an extension of my mind, and an expression of the Emperor's will. My Legion will not quabble and kinive like some Cthonian gang. When I call your legion to the Crusade, i do not want Konrad Curze and the Night Lords, I want the Commander of the VIIIth Legion and The Emperor's Warriors. "_

– Warmaster Sanguinius to Konrad Curze

When Horus relinquished the role of Warmaster to Sanguinius, after the Terran Council, most thought that this change was mostly in name, and that little would change. After all, Horus and Sanguinius held no ill will for each other, and Sanguinius himself passionately defended his brother's actions during the great crusade and subsequent events of the great treachery. Sanguinius' distaste for the day to day administration of the armies, made many think that Sanguinius would be the figurehead warmaster, while Horus continued his duties but now under the supervision of Sanguinius.

This was not to be the case, as the Interregnum Imperial Army was reorganized and reforged into the image of Sanguinius, with Horus serving as his whippe and bulldog. Following the Devastation of Lorgar, many (including Lupercal himself) blamed the warmaster's approach for the desolation and humiliation the Imperium suffered at the hands of Lorgar. Lupercal's approach met the Emperor's needs for a blitzkreig through the galaxy, but also left the Imperium helpless against internal and external threats. With the concentration of forces towards the frontier, Horus left the imperium vulnerable to the Guerrilla tactics of Lorgar as well as to communication issues and warpstorms. Additionally, Horus' horizontal leadership and benign neglect with so many generals hobbled, and ultimately doomed the Crusade to politics and inter sibling rivalry. When Lupercal relinquished the title of warmaster to Sanguinius, Sanguinius set out to reverse many of the policies set out by his brother, and transition the Imperium's crusading force to one more adaptive, and unhindered by the politics of the Imperium.

Sanguinius, though he loved his brother Lupercal dearly, thought that the failures of the legion were in no small part due to him exporting his "Cthonian ganglord" mentality onto their father's legion. There are no great Dramatic squabbles and rivalries in Sanguinius' legion because Sanginius has little patience for it. He has instead encouraged those astartes who will not comply with his vision to found their own chapter and become the High Lord's problem, preferring a smaller army that can move without impairment to Horus Lupercal's personality herding. Convinced he could do more with less, Sanguinius overrode his brother Dorn's objections to the Council of Terra, and in fact welcomed many of the reforms proposed by both his brothers' and the High Lords of Terra. Including the Implementation of Jaghatai and the Late Gulliman's Codex Astartes, as well as the creation of the New Semi-Autonomous Segmentarchs and Kingdoms.

In particular, Sanguinius had three main focuses:

#### 1\. Uninhibited Flexibility for offensives

Himself a warrior at heart with little interest in administration, wanted the defense of the Imperium to be out of sight and out of mind. Though The Warmaster Sanguinius theoretically Has all 9 Legions at his disposal. For most campaigns, he often Acts with only five: The Night Lords, The Blood Angels, The Luna Wolves, The Iron Hands and The Sons of Garro. Jaghatai Khan's White Scars are usually spanning the galaxy and managing the Imperium's Defense. While The Dark Angels and Salamanders Chapters usually stay to defend their respective Segmentums. This should not be mistaken as a weakness on the part of the Imperium, in fact it is to Sanguinius' preference. Sanguinius' war doctrine is a far cry from the grand, but cumbersome, politics heavy and clunky armada of Horus. Sanguinius instead prizes flexibility and maneuverability over grand armadas. As such, keeping so many Astartes behind to preserve the Imperium allows for the much leaner, more agile fighting force to act unhindered by concerns regarding the Imperium's defense. Additionally, the five legions complement each other, and after millenia of combined arms campaigns, the force has learned to cover for each other's weaknesses and benefit from each other's strengths. Sanguinius' crusading force is able to move across the battlefield like an elegant dancer, quickly devastating strongholds and exploiting weaknesses, before leaving to exploit the next.

#### 2\. Complete discipline and obedience to orders

Sanguinius' love for art and culture deceives many into thinking that he is some sort of lacsidaisical free spirit. In reality The Emperor's fury is anything but. Sanguinius is a man who prizes personal discipline and having control over his environment. The encouragement of Art and culture in his own legion is in fact one of the many ways he has instilled such discipline into a formerly barbaric force. His current leadership is no exception. Sanguinius prizes obedience to his strategic vision above all things.

#### 3\. Disdain for Auxiliaries

Sanguinius' had little to no use for the Imperial Auxiliaries. Part of this was the same tactical reason Sanguinius rejected calling many of the other legions into crusades. He was not Dorn, Gulliman, or Vulkan; He had little patience for politics or logistics. Politics and Logistics were things the Auxiliaries required, and required in multitudes. So as such, Sanguinius avoided them, as they seemed more of a hindrance to his prized tactical flexibility and rapid strikes. The Auxillaries, in The Warmaster's mind, negated the benefits of The Astartes, while at the same time only adding additional problems.

Beyond the mere tactical concerns was his Ideological views on the nature Astartes and their relationship with humanity. From an early age, Sanguinius was witness to the cruelty, barbarism, and xenophobia humanity was capable of on his homeworld of Baal Secundus. This experience carried over into his vision for his legion, hoping to make them the "better angels" of the human race. The converse to believe the astartes are what humanity could aspire to is an implicit view that humanity on its own was imperfect, incapable and deficient. This view was intensified during the Great Treachery. His experience with the Imperial Auxillaries was, like most of his brothers, watching them be slaughtered by the Millions at Isstivan V, perhaps Horus' single greatest strategic and tactical blunder. The Absolute bloodbath of the guard throwing themselves on Horus' own land mines and clogging the treads of Legionary Baneblades to escape the ravaging demon hordes convinced sanguinius that the Legions existed to protect Humanity from forces they had little capability understanding, let alone fighting against. Furthermore, Sanguinius, unlike Horus Lupercal, who spent the majority of The Great Treachery imprisoned and tortured by the corrupted Horus Aximand, was responsible for liberating many of the worlds corrupted by Lorgar. What he witnessed on those planets, and what Chaos transformed humanity to convinced him that Humans were helpless against these forces, and even humoring their competence in such matters was dangerous both to humanity and the Imperium at large.

For these reasons, The Auxilliaries: be it the High Lord's forces, the Segmentarch Militarum, or the Tithed forces of Ultramar, Macharios, and Mechanicus were kept in defensive roles, or at best, were "clean up" crews. They were left to the care of The Legiarch Lupercal. There are two exceptions to this general avoidance of Auxilaries: the Tallarni Corsairs and The Maccragge Memorial Fleet. Both of these forces are completely spacebound however, and unlike most other Auxiliary forces, pride themselves on their self-sufficiency, and adeptness in Naval combat. For this reason, Sanguinius has permitted them to accompany his forces. During the Blood Crusades, these forces support the Dropteams, by ensuring enemy reinforcements die before reaching the atmosphere.

## Status of the Legions

During the Great Reorganization under the Council of Terra, the Legions were reorganized alongside the rest of the changes to the Imperium. Those legions found to be disloyal to the Imperium were done away with, and those that were were split between the High Lords and the Warmaster.

### Crusading Legions

Also called “The Warmaster’s Legions.” These legions are those that regularly involve themselves in Sanguinius' Blood Crusades. They meet Sanguinius' exacting demands. These legions represent the spearhead of any Imperial Offensive, and often they are enough to beatback any foe.

  * #### The Blood Angels




The Flagbearing army of the Crusaders, and perhaps the model Legion. The Blood Angels under their Primarch and Warmaster, have led the charge in The Blood Crusades against The Urizenites.

  * #### The Night Lords




Master infiltrators, and hardened by their centuries of Cat and Mouse with The Raven, the Night Lords are the scouting party for Sanguinius’ crusading force. Oftentimes their forces alone are enough to neutralize a planet.

  * #### The Luna Wolves




Under Lupercal’s steadfast and meticulous watch, The Luna Wolves are the ones who ensure Sanguinius’ plans are carried out to perfection. 

  * #### The Iron Hands




If The Blood Angels are the First Strike, and The Luna Wolves are the Spearhead, Ferrus Manus’ Iron Hands are the Bulk of the Fighting force, often following the two legions to provide them with raw numbers.

  * #### The Sons of Garro (fmrly The Death Guard)




The Sons of Garro have returned to the ways of the Dusk Raiders, and with the Night Lords, for the two “Flanks” of Sanguinius’ army,

### Reserve Legions

Also called “The High Lord’s Legions.” These Legions are the ones who, while intact and at crusading strength, do not regularly accompany Sanguinius on Blood Crusades. That is not to say they are useless. Far from it, as they represent the Imperium's defensive capabilities, holding the line against most threats while freeing Sanguinius to act according to his optimal strategies.

  * Dark Angels



The Lion and The First Legion have been given the Segmentum Obscurus. Which they have dutifully defended from Chaos incursions.

  * Salamanders



The Salamanders and The Primarch Vulkan have been given the wild frontier of the Ultima Segmentum. They have been the first response against not only Luther’s Imperium Undivided, but also the Resurgent Eldar, and the Tau.

  * White Scars



The Khan, as the Keeper of the Great Book, the Codex Astartes, has taken to his role of administering the Chapters, and ensuring Gulliman’s dream doesn’t collapse. 

### Retired Legions

These Legions have been considered dismantled due to a lack of primarch leadership, or due to The Legion being under Half-Strength. Those space marines that were once part of this legion are now independent Chapters under The Codex Astartes.

It is important to note that these legions were not dismantled but retired. Sanguinius and the Regency Council could restore these Legions should they ever come to full strength again, or -in the case of The Ultramarines and Imperial Fists should they choose to.

  * The Ultramarines
  * The Thousand Sons
  * The Imperial Fists
  * The Emperor’s Children



### Dissolved Legions:

These Legions were judged to be too flawed to be restored, or even to be attempted to be restored. The Loyalists of dissolved Legions are permitted to have chapters (under very restrictive rules). Those who remained loyal were rearranged into Penitent Chapters or adopted into other legions.

  * The Space Wolves
  * The World Eaters
  * The Word Bearers
  * The Iron Warriors



### Legiones Expulsis (Legions of The Damned)

These Legions are those, whose very memory, that have been condemned. Two of these were expunged by the Emperor himself, a decision the Regency Council has no choice but to abide. The others however were those that the High Lords and those Loyal Primarchs determined were too dangerous to be left alive. Unlike the Dissolved legions, who were considered to still have good elements within the astartes themselves, nearly every aspect of these Legions was considered to be faulty. This was not a decision taken lightly, as to condemn work made by The Emperor’s own hands would take something especially severe. Those under the Legiones Expulsis have had all records of their existence, from their names, and members, removed. No traces of these Legions are permitted: Their names and members have been scrubbed from the official records, their accomplishments, reattributed. Even their geneseed has been ordered destroyed by the Mechanicus. Nothing remains of their legacy except their Legion number, and the shame their absence brings. Apart from the highest and most secret elements of the Imperial Administration, no one knows what these legions did to deserve such a punishment, that they must be executed and hunted to a man. But if even the legion of the Arch Traitor Lorgar is shown greater mercy, it must have been hideous indeed.

  * II
  * XI
  * XIX
  * XX 




	2. Codex Astartes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining the origin and difference between the Legiones Astartes and the Cultist astartes.

_Illisimus Corpus Codices et Lectitiae et Tactici et Regulae pro Legio Imperii Paci Velloque_ ("The Great Body of Codes, Laws, Tactics, and Regulations for The Imperium's Legions during Peace and War") is perhaps the most impactful military and political treatise in Human history. Untold trillions of Soldiers, planets, and individuals who have in some way been impacted by the work of Jaghatai and Gulliman. Entire fields of human scholarship have devoted themselves to just sections of the book, and it is the framework for countless institutions. For some it is even more than just an informative book, but a religious text, leading to victories greater than just martial or diplomatic. 

## Creation of The Codex Astartes

> _We should not be so arrogant to assume that all sins fall on Lorgar and his ilk. As if it is us not them who have nothing to atone for. All of us have committed great crimes in the name of a Higher Truth. Perhaps I can say that my legions never stooped to the brutality of Angron and his world eaters, yet the home of Nuceria was part of my kingdom. The men who tortured and mutilated the soul of my brother continued their evil with their deeds unpunished. Even if I am not a monster by my deeds I have been their husbandman through my omissions. All of us have committed our crimes and when we do, we place hope in our immortality, thinking that the memories of our nefarious deeds will die with our ephemeral brethren. They do not. Instead the stories echo and amplify in whispers and hearths and children's bedsides. Eventually all of the galaxy will know of us not as the heroes we paint ans sculpt ourselves to be, but mythical monsters who steal their children and punish the wicked. And as they grow fearful, we grow cold. And as aloofness becomes callousness, callousness becomes contempt. And after contempt? What then? Then perhaps it would be better if Lorgar and the traitors did succeed, for at least such maniacal evil has the virtue of honesty, and that's one more virtue than possessed by the hypocrite. No, if the citizens of this Imperium are to serve us, then we must serve them as well. Our Astartes should grow and bond not merely with us and their ships, but the planets they serve, attend to their needs, take on their way, right their wrongs and nurture their growth. If we take the best of their sons for our own ranks, should we not return something as well?_
> 
> _-Roboute Gulliman, Reflections on Maccragge_

The first writings that would eventually become the Codex Astartes were composed by Rouboute Gulliman during his last days on Maccragge. Alone on an empty planet, the Thirteenth son began writing down his thoughts about each individual legion, its greatest strengths and its greatest weaknesses. He also mused about the ramifications of "The Great Treachery" (The Lorgar Letdown), and its impact on the Imperium. It was here that he called for legions to be broken up into individual chapters, with the remaining Primarchs leading their sons by example rather than by force. This, he argued, would not only ensure that further treacheries would not happen again, but allow the Astartes to redeem themselves to the greater Imperium.

The breakup of the chapters, in Gulliman's mind, was needed to correct the rising indifference he noticed in both his and other legions. By shifting the Astartes as protectors of individual planets, they would begin to see the imperium for its citizens and culture rather than as an abstract notion. The Collected writings of the Codex were smuggled out of Maccragge by three defectors: Macer Varren of The World Eaters, Kaspian Hecht of The Word Bearers and Fel Zharost of The Night Lords. All three were part of the Siege of Maccragge before being persuaded by Gulliman that they had been deceived. Roboute Gulliman died in Kor Phaeron's ritual, in which Maccragge was consecrated to the dark gods and the corpses of the multitude of dead heros were possessed by the demons of the Ruinous powers. These beings eventually tortured and killed Roboute, but not before the defectors were able to escape. The defectors made contact with The Ultramar Refugees in The Maiden of Espandor, and Tarasha Euten before eventually making their way to Terra.

Following the Treachery, what became the Codex Astartes was compiled and authored by Jaghatai Khan (the nomad prince), who took on the notes and writings of his friend Roboute Gulliman (the institutionalist) as a way to preserve the relations between a now fractious Ultramar with the Greater Imperium. The realm of Ultramar was still spiritually and physically scarred by the Scouring of Maccragge and the Traitors who leveled Ultramar in The Emperor’s Name. The Ultramar Migrant Fleet saw itself as abandoned and alone, bearing the brunt of the Insurrection, the misinformation campaigns of Alpharius (claiming that The Imperium ordered Gulliman killed and Macragge destroyed), and now the conquest of Luther. Ultramar was suspicious of returning to the Greater Imperium at large. Khan, feeling guilty about the death of his friend, and how his Legion was spared most of the losses that befell his brothers, saw this as a way to make amends. 

Because the book was co-written, Rouboute's concerns about legions going traitor are tempered by Khan's nomadic experience with settler decadence and horde fragmentation. The result is a pseudo-united "Paralegionary" Force. The Khan willingly cedes control of two thirds of his Legion to be broken up into chapters, and the now Rogue Ultramarines agree to do the same. These Chapters are scattered throughout the galaxy. They were independent of the Primarchs and the Legions, answering directly to “The Lord Gulliman” a position created on the Hight Lords of Terra following The Council of Terra. The High Lords could commission and distribute these Free Chapters to help shore up the dwindling defenses of their territories. It also gave the Terran Government a little bit more direct control over regions, and a way to keep an eye on the Autonomous realms of The Lion, Dorn, and Vulkan. Eventually, the other legions saw the Khan’s wisdom, and the splitting of these two chapters would be seen less as a break up, and more of a "flowering" since the Khan would expect their successor chapters to act like Nomadic Bands that split off to form their own vibrant tribe. While Khan technically no longer govers any of his now emancipated sons, he still has significant institutional authority over The Codex itself, and any changes and revisions made.

## Explanation of Various Terms

### Index

An Index is a section of the "Appendix Astartes" which specifies the particular rules of a chapter. Different indexes were founded with drastically different mindsets and expectations. Index Chogoris for instance, was created for Chapters that are nomadic, and do not have a Fortress monastery, while Index Phoenecian was created with an Emphasis on Individualism over the chapter.

### Regula

A Regula is a subset chapter that allows for further specialization of the Chapter.

### School

A school represents the ideology of a particular chapter. These schools are often not codified, but are closer to a broadly understood ideology. The Schools of different astartes can vary wildly based on the different legion’s experience. Most of the divergences between the BLood Angels, for instance, seem to revolve around how to treat The Red Thirst.

### Religious Chapters

While the Legions and Terra still enforce the secularism of the Imperial truth, the Codex Chapters are permitted to keep a faith, and even enshrine it as part of their Cultus Charter. So long as their creed does not interfere with “Creed of Terra,” and has not been condemned. The High Lords, and several of the primarchs objected to this at the council of terra, blaming the Khan’s particular sympathies. However the Khan’s sympathetic to religion aside, both The Khan and a Humbled Magnus and Lupercal agreed that permitting Ultramar its newfound faith was the best course of Reconciliation following the insurrection. 

#### Cult

Many Codex space marines (especially those descendent of Gulliman) are part of a sanctioned religion. More often than not this is the Aurelian and Promethean cults, but there are some notable exceptions such as The Lotus Hearts and The Blue Eagles.

#### Spiritual Liege

Members of the Aurelian Cults must answer to a Spiritual Liege, these Spiritual Lieges are responsible for inspecting the practices of the Chapter, and ensure they do not fall into heresy. Additionally each holy seat tends to have different philosophical and ecclesiastical traditions that are expected to be carried out by SM chapters under their spiritual vassalage. Those who are part of a minor holy seat technically fall under the jurisdiction of Nova Maccragge. The Spiritual Lieges are a feature unique and exclusive to Ultramarine successors, with three notable exceptions. Nucreria Extremis (The Red Angel), Nova Thulium (The Night Watchers), and Prandium (The Will of Aurelian) were founded by the defectors who joined The Late Gulliman on Macragge.

## Composition of The Codex Astartes

The Codex Astartes in total is a mighty lengthy Collection of Tomes. The Entire "Codex" takes up several bookshelves. Very few chapters have entire collections of the work and even fewer have read it in its entirety. So much so that there is an entire organization in Ultramar called the "Legatus Codices" (Codex Lawyers) who specialize in advising chapters on applying the codex as well as mediating chapter disputes.

The actual name for the Codex Astartes is: _Illisimus Corpus Codices et Lectitiae et Tactici et Regulae pro Legio Imperii Paci Velloque_ or "The Great Body of Codes, Laws, Tactics, and Regulations for The Imperium's Legions during Peace and War."

Most chapters carry an abridged version of the codex, containing the relevant sections and indexes and regulae for their chapter's mission statement. Individual Astartes often have an even further abridged version, which mostly contains the sections relating to the individual behavior of a Space Marine. Each Abridged version of the Codex becomes its own book, as each abridged codex usually consists of pages worth of commentary and notes by the leaders of the chapter.

### Codex Sections

The Corpus is divided into 4 parts.

#### Codex Velladucti

"The Book of War-waging"

  * The Book of Tactics and Generalship. This section consists mostly of the Work of Roboute Gulliman, but also features notable sections from Horus. Magnus, Fulgrim, and Khan also have made some contributions.
  * Contains guidelines for proper military tactics, effective strategies, guidelines on management of supply lines, and other things that would be useful guidelines for a chapter or company to use the codex astartes.
  * Includes advice and strategic guidelines for Joint Chapter and Joint Legion missions, as well as guidelines on Utilizing Imperial Guard divisions in joint missions.
  * It also includes analysis of major battles of the Great Crusade, with commentaries by the Primarchs who led them.



#### Codex Chronopacis

"The Book of Peace-Time"

  * Provides Guidelines for managing the chapter when a Space Marine Chapter and legion is not at war.
  * It offers advice on training schedules, fortress maintenance, managing Astarte morale and discipline, and other chapter management.
  * Codex Chronopacis is probably one of the Few Sections in which Vulkan makes hefty contributions on advising Astartes-Civilian relations, and the ways in which the space marine legion can contribute to the well-being of their subjects.



#### Codex Astartes

"The Book of The Soldier"

  * Perhaps the most famous book, and the one that nearly every Space Marine has read.


  * So much so, that This particular Section has become a Metonym for the entire Corpus, despite being the smallest section.


  * The Codex Astartes contains rules and guidelines for the behavior of the Adeptus Astartes on a personal level.
  * Behavior towards superiors, subordinates, Astartes of different chapters, as well as with Military and civilians are all covered here.
  * The Codex Astartes also provides guidelines on warding oneself against the forces of chaos and identifying signs of corruption.


  * This section was written primarily by Magnus the Red. However Leman Russ has some rather impassioned contributions as well.



#### Codex Regulae (Apochryphal)

The "Standard Code" or "The Code of The Legions"

  * An additional Section composed by Lupercal
  * Dismissively called "Codex Nebulae" (The Wishy-Washy or Irrelevant Code), by Astartes Chapters and most Jura Codice.
  * Codex Regulae offers advice on the management of legions.
  * However, because most Legions are still led by their Primarch (who usually have their own ideas), the Codex is for the most part ignored.
  * Very few Legions or Chapters include this in their codexes.
  * While it is added by all Luna Wolf chapters out of respect for their primarch, only the Grey Templars and Solar Wolves chapters tend to use it, finding its advice invaluable for their efforts at coordinating larger armies.



### Appendix Astartes

  * Contains rules and guidelines for the creation of new Space Marine Chapters
  * The Different Indexes and Regulae are located here.



## Governance of the Codex

In the spirit of the books' more decentralized nature, the governance and management of the codex falls under different individuals, who each have separate jurisdictions over the books.

### Lord Gulliman

The Lord Gulliaman of the High Lords of Terra, oversees the creation of new chapters and disbanding of chapters deemed heretical.

### Codex Lawyers

Within Ultramar and Ultramarine chapters, every chapter of the Ultramarines answers to a Spiritual Liege. These spiritual lieges govern chapters that are considered the moral and spiritual anchors of their chapter and enforce their own branch of the Aurelian Cult. Regardless of Holy Seat, whether one of the Great 13, or a minor Holy Seat (like Assam Bay or Manarchia) they have their own army of Handmaidens. These ensure that the chapters under their spiritual guidance are not an embarrassment to the spiritual liege.

### Chapter Judicars

Every Chapter Master is responsible for keeping his chapter in line with the codex rules and chapter charter that they have agreed to upon their formation. The Judicars are responsible for ensuring that individual marines are following the codex. Most chapters are fairly zealous in enforcing their rules, as the last thing most chapters want is their Spiritual Liege’s Handmaidens to get involved. Or worse, the Lord Gulliman.

## Becoming a Codex-Chapter

### First Founding Chapters

The First Founding Chapters were created by orders of the council of terra. Primarily as a way to offer the now orphaned Ultramarines a new place in the galaxy, as well as those loyalists of traitor factions.

### Rules for Post First Founding Chapters

The Codex provides the provisions under which a group of Astartes can apply for "Chaptership." Should an aspiring chapter-master wish to create an independent chapter, he must meet the following provisions:

  * Permission from your Primarch (or Legionary Commander)
  * Sponsorship from at least 10 other Chapter Masters,
  * Endorsement of good character by no less than three of your fellow legionaries of equal or greater status,
  * An endorsement of gene-seed health by the Ordo Biologius.
  * Have strength of no less than 150 Astartes, but no greater than 500
  * Among these 150, no less than 10 Librarians and 10 Apothecaries
  * Other requirements based on the Index upon which your chapter is founded under (those founded under Regula Magnus for instance, have additional regulations placed on Psykers)



If all 6 of these provisions are met, then the Rules and Chapter can be approved by a Majority of The High Lords of Terra and the Approval of 3 Ultramar Princes (Emperor can Veto) If any of these provisions are lacking, then either the Emperor's approval or a Unanimous Vote of The High Lords is required.

## Composition of a Chapter’s Codex

The "Codex Astartes" as usually carried by individual space marines usually consists of:

  1. Major selections from "The Codex Astartes"
  2. Heavily curated selections from Codex Chronopacis regarding individual behavior and dispute management



Selections usually selected based on the Position of the Astartes as well as the Chapter Master's preference.

  1. Heavily curated selections from Codex Velladucti



Usually selected based on the leadership of the chapter based on tactical preferences.

  1. The Relevant Index and Regulae pertaining to the chapter.



## Schools:

For those who are not a member of The Aurelian Cult or Ultramarines, the successor chapters can often be divided by their view on their role as a space marine. Sometimes these are organized (as they are in the white scars), but usually these schools represent loose paradigms of shared ideals. Most often these schools depend on where they divulge from their gene father's teachings. 

### Common Schools

#### Origionalists

Most Legions have some sort of "Origionalists'' who seek to return the chapter to its ways before being refashioned by their Primarch. Origionalists should not be viewed as a unified school as an Origionalist Blood Angel is not going to be the same as a Origionalist Fist. How well the originalists get along with their Genefather usually depends on how much their primarch changed their beliefs.

#### Reservists

When Sanguinius took over the role of Warmaster following the treachery, he abandoned Horus’s “Cthonian Gang” management of the different legions in favor of a much more disciplined, and mobile legionary force. This leaner, more agile fighting force, naturally required much of the legions to cut down their numbers. A change Sanginious was more than happy to use the Chapters to implement. Following the treachery he had little patience for Astartes to disobey their superiors, so if they were not able to follow orders they were welcome to become The Khan’s problem. 

Even with the mass exodus of grumblers and dissenters into the Codex chapters, there were still many astartes, who while loyal, encumbered The Warmaster’s nimble operation. Thus there were the creation of “Reservist chapters.” These chapters are those excess astartes, who are still loyal to their primarch, and are waiting to be recalled into the legion. These reservists often emulate their Primarch’s ideology and tactics to an absurd level of perfectionism. 

### Legion Specific Schools

Several Legions have schools that could only exist because of the Unique experience of the Legion and its relationship with its primarch. Most of the Successor Chapters of The Sons of Garro for instance can be divided along cultural lines, with some attempting to recreate the old Dusk Raiders, while others wish to maintain some legacy of Barbarus. 

### Period Specific Schools:

Other schools are rooted not from the primarch themselves, but from the experience from the chapters and events that occur in the galaxy. The Solar Wolves for instance are Luna Wolves successors whose experience with The Macharian Crusade has encouraged Combined arms with Human Auxillaries and Generalship roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is something that is unclear, or things you would like me to extrapolate on please let me know! Thanks for reading!


	3. Index Astartes and Regula Astartes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outline of the Different Indexes that form the Codex Astartes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably update this chapter regularly, should i need to include more information about the different chapters.

### Index Astartes and Regula Astartes

While Gulliman and Khan wrote the entire book together, they also provided their own sections or "indexes" that they wrote independently. An applying chapter must apply to be under one of these rules, and will be subject to the regulations of the chapter they are headed under. Sections are Numbered in order of their creation

Additionally, there are certain "sub indexes" or Regulae, which while not significant enough in their divergence to be considered its own chapter, provides additional rules for further specialization of Space Marine chapters.

## Characteristics of The Indexes:

“Strong groves are grown with seeds, not cuttings” - Jaghatai Khan

It is likely Gulliman intended for the chapters who follow the Codex Astartes to be uniform in size and structure, designed to be flexible for all possible situations. The High Lords wanted to encourage differences, hoping to make it more difficult for the different chapters to reunite with their legions (possibly against them). Their fear complemented the Khan’s own Ideological differences from Gulliman. The Khan, hailing from a nomadic background, preferred to allow tribes to grow and split as they change with the environment around them. Each of these different chapters could vary widely. From the Size, to rules about procuring recruits, from whether or not they were nomadic, to permitting psykers.

### Section 1 - Index Aurellian

**Aka "The Rule of Gulliman"**

Index Aurellian requires provisions relating to planetary administration. Those under the Rule of Gulliman are expected to live up to Gulliman's vision of Statesmen Astartes and have mastery of the diplomatic and administrative arts as well as military matters. Index Gulliman also has additional requirements regarding Chapter Composition and Fortress Monasteries.

#### Limitations:

  * **Size restrictions:** 1000 Marines in 10 companies.
  * **Authored By:** Roboute Gulliman (as compiled by Jaghatai Khan)
  * **Created:** M31
  * **Headquartered:** Usually planet-based, expected to take a leadership and administrative role on Homeworld:
  * **Restrictions on Psykers:** Standard Librarius Restrictions.
  * **Specialties:** General purpose force
  * **Answers to:** Lord Gulliman and Jaghatai Khan



#### Section 1(a) Regula Viatorris

**AKA Order of The Webway**

A work of headache inducing compromise, and endless negotiations between Jaghatai Khan, Magnus, and The Representatives of Craft World Biel-Tan. Eldrad and The Aeldari were furious to learn of the Emperor’s secret project, and chaos infiltration of the palace. So much so in fact, that they threatened to withhold vital support to the weakened imperium. The Interregnum, desperate for Aeldari technology to repair The Golden Throne and heal The Emperor, agreed to fully disband The Emperor’s Webway gate. The Regula Viatorris was the Eldar’s Olive Branch.   
The Viatorris chapters are small bands of web way travelling mobile strike forces. They are permitted to travel the webway without hindrance (or knowledge) of the warp entities. Astartes founded under this codex were the first Space Marines to be permitted to operate in the Webway, and as such shoulder their crippling regulations with pride and distinction. In addition to stringent regulations regarding chapter organization, organizational hierarchy, and restricted activities, chapters in the Rule of The Webway must also accept the sponsorship of an individual craftworld, and are required to answer to them regarding activities in the web way.

  * **Size restrictions:** 500 Marines in 5 companies.
  * **Authored by:** Eldrad, Jaghatai Khan, and Master of the Adeptus Telepathica Nemo Zhi-Meng 
  * **Created:** M31
  * **Headquartered:** Nomadic
  * **Restrictions on Psykers:** forbidden 
  * **Specialties:** fast strike, scouts
  * **Answers to:** Lord Gulliman and Jaghatai Khan. Additionally, they are required to keep a liaison on their sponsored craftworld.
  * **Note** : As hostilities with the Eldar and Imperium have worsened, these orders are considered mostly defunct. No new 1(a) chapters have been commissioned in 2500 years, and with all but those of Ulthwe are disbanded. 



#### Section 1(b) Regula Collegii

**Ecclesiarchic Rule**

Unique to the Aurelian cult, these are approved rules mandated for Astartes chapters under the direct control of the Aurelian Cult and Royum Ultramar (not to be confused with Ultramarine successors within the Imperium that _follow_ the Aurelian Cult). The Chapters under this regula are very strict in terms of armaments, organizational structure, and restrictions. Most notably Regula Collegii chapters are restricted from major changes or adaptations in technology, resulting in most Ecclesiarchic chapters to continue to use their meticulously maintained Mark 2 Armor.

  * **Size restrictions:** An ecclesiarchic chapter can have as many as 5000 astartess. However only one tenth are permitted to be equipped as an “honor gaurd.” Furthermore Regula Collegi chapters are forbidden from specialty divisions (devastators, veterans, hellblasters, etc), and armor companies.
  * **Authored By:** Alicia Dominica, Jaghatai Khan, Simion Pentasian
  * **Commissioned:** M31
  * **Headquartered:** Stationary
  * **Restrictions on Psykers:** none
  * **Specialties:** Administrative
  * **Answers to:** Jaghatai Khan. Tribune of The Faithful. 
  * **Note** : These orders are more ceremonial than militant. All Spiritual Lieges fall under Section 1(b) except for SUEU (The Seat of Ultramar outside of Ultramar), which is immune from the rules of the Codex thanks to its privilege as a First Founding Legion and “retired” legion status.



#### Section 1(c) Regula Prosperae

**AKA First Order of Magnus**

Heavily Modified variation of Index Aurelian, the Regula Magni adds additional qualifications for Librarians, and tactics for Librarian heavy combat.

  * **Size restrictions:** There is no restriction on the size of the legion itself. Instead there is a restriction to 1000 psykers. However given the other strict composition and detachment requirements, few Regula Prosperae chapters are able to be larger than 1000 in total, with about 350 psykers.
  * **Authored By:** Magnus the Red
  * **Commissioned:** M33
  * **Headquartered:** Stationary
  * **Restrictions on Psykers:** Psykers are permitted in larger numbers, but also are organized into “Scholas” of 10. Additionally there rules abour the numbers of support that must accompany these Psykers. For every schola, deployed they must be accompanied by no less than an equal number of non-psyker marines and at least 2 blanks.
  * **Specialties:** Psyker Warfare
  * **Answers to:** Jaghatai Khan Magnus the Red 
  * **Note** : Aspirants who failed the trials are required to join the black ships. The Strict personnel requirements for the legion mean that most is held in reserve in their fortress monastery. These personnel requirements also mean that Regula Prosperae chapters can not afford to only recruit from a single planet or sector, but must actively scour the galaxy for viable recruits.



### Section 2 - Index Chorgoris

**AKA "The Rule of Khan"**

Index Chorgoris provides guidelines on nomadic or spaceborne chapters. It is less interested in composition and focuses more on clear lines of succession, Chivalric rules regarding behavior between fellow astartes and non-astartes, and managing Intra-chapter disputes. The Rule of Khan is considered to be less stringent on the Chapter as a whole, but places more of the rules and liability on individual Astartes.

Eventually Other Primarchs (with the permission of Khan/Ultramarines Chaptermaster) added their own Indexes (Shown in order of their creation)

#### Section 2(a) Regula Mortis

**AKA Order of Garro**

Special section of rules for loyalist sons of traitor legions. Mostly follows Index Chorgoris, but with guidelines pertaining to managing a Chapter composed of multiple Genefathers, as well as additional rules for safeguarding against corruption.

Restrictions against Psykers: forbidden

#### Section 2(b) Regula Tempestus

**AKA The Rule of The Warp or Second Order of Magnus**

Created to help in the creation of chapters who operate near the Eye of Terror, and as such have more encounters with Warp Storms and Demonic incursions.

#### Section 2(c) Regula Skythiae

**AKA Rule of The Nomad**

The long ambition of the Khan realized through the benignly negligent sponsorship of Commoragh. Created in M38, the Rule of The Nomad offers significantly more flexibility than the bureaucratically asphyxiated Regula Viatorres Astartes. In exchange for limitations on operations in the webway, they have greater flexibility travelling through the webway, making these Astartes chapters the ultimate force for rapid response and deployment throughout the Imperium with little Eldar interference.

  * **Size restrictions:** 1200
  * **Authored By:** Jaghatai Khan
  * **Commissioned:** M38
  * **Headquartered:** Stationary
  * **Restrictions on Psykers:** None
  * **Specialties:** Rapid Combat
  * **Answers to:** Jaghatai Khan, Drukhari Liason 



### Section 3 - Index Penitentiae

Index Penetentiae was created for heretical or disloyal legions to prove their loyalty to the Imperium. Unlike the other sections, which offer significant flexibility in terms of the legions organization and mission, the Index Penitentiae provides the legion's structure, which must be strictly adhered to. Those under the Index Penitentiae must submit to regular investigations by the Imperial Inquisition. Penitent legions are also not permitted near forgeworlds, hive worlds or The Solar Segmentum unless invited. Those under Index Penitentiae are not permitted to expand their numbers until such time that they are considered worthy. Some may be forced to remain under The Rule of The Penitent until their legion is extinguished. Many of the first to use this index were the many Traitor Legion Loyalist Chapters in the Aftermath of The great treachery.

  * **Size restrictions:** There are no size restrictions, however the legion is not permitted to recruit, so it is expected to diminish. Additionally given its view as “doomed” they are rarely supplied, but must instead trade for or purchase equipment.
  * **Authored By:** Jaghatai Khan
  * **Commissioned:** M31
  * **Headquartered:** Nomadic
  * **Restrictions on Psykers:** None
  * **Specialties:** Varried
  * **Answers to:** Jaghatai Khan and Lord Gulliman
  * **Note** : The Index Penitentiae was where most of the Loyalist Traitor legions were sent. They tend to be sent on suicidal quests. Prior to the creation of Regula Angeli, it is also where all blood angels successors were organized.



### Section 4 - Index Phoenician

**AKA "The Rule of Fulgrim"**

Fulgrim's Rule places additional requirements on Artificers and Apothecaries. Astartes under the Rule of Fulgrim are also expected to be masters of Personal Combat. Those under Fulgrim's rule are expected to be both expert fighters and expert craftsmen. Curiously there are no Emperor's Children Successor chapters under the "Fulgrim's Rule." Due to the weakness of The Emperor's Children, they could never afford to donate. Instead the followers of The Rule of Fulgrim are almost exclusively Iron Hands Successor Chapters. Index Phoenician was written by Fulgrim at the personal request of Ferrus Manus, who had several companies request their Genefather's permission to form Chapters.

  * **Size restrictions:** 700 astartes
  * **Authored By:** Fulgrim
  * **Commissioned:** M33
  * **Headquartered:** Stationary
  * **Restrictions on Psykers:** None
  * **Specialties:** Varied
  * **Answers to:** Fulgrim and Lord Gulliman
  * **Note** : The Index Phoenician is overwhelmingly Iron Hands Chapters. It is also one of the largest space marine chapters, given both the sheer number of Iron Hands and Blood Angel members, as well as the harsh limitations on size. The 700 man limitation is in memory of the 700 who perished during the Laer campaign. Requests by many to increase the size restrictions have consistently been rejected by Fulgrim. Believing that excess only brings more excess, true perfection can only come from lack.



#### Section 4(a) Regula Angeli

**AKA The Rule of The Angel**

Sanguinius was unwilling to let his successors go about the galaxy Unleashed with the red thirst. Thus it was not until Fulgrim composed his rule, that Sanguinius was willing to let wayward blood angels form their own chapters. Created by Sanguinius following successful development of Treatments for the Red Thirst. This section finally permitted The Blood Angels to form free Chapters. Prior to this, Sanguinius only allowed for Penitent Chapters. The Rule of The Angel changes little from Gulliman’s strategies and organization apart from the tomes of advice on deep strike operations. Sanguinius draws heavily on the strict personal demands of the Phoenecian rule.

  * **Size restrictions:** There is no restriction on the size of the legion itself. Instead there is a restriction to 1000 psykers. However given the other strict composition and detachment requirements, few Regula Prosperae chapters are able to be larger than 1000 in total, with about 350 psykers.
  * **Authored By:** Magnus the Red
  * **Commissioned:** M34
  * **Headquartered:** Stationary
  * **Restrictions on Psykers:** Psykers are permitted in larger numbers, but also are organized into “Scholas” of 10. Additionally there rules abour the numbers of support that must accompany these Psykers. For every schola, deployed they must be accompanied by no less than an equal number of non-psyker marines and at least 2 blanks.
  * **Specialties:** Psyker Warfare
  * **Answers to:** Jaghatai Khan Magnus the Red 
  * **Note** : Aspirants who failed the trials are required to join the black ships. The Strict personnel requirements for the legion mean that most is held in reserve in their fortress monastery. These personnel requirements also mean that Regula Prosperae chapters can not afford to only recruit from a single planet or sector, but must actively scour the galaxy for viable recruits.



#### Section 4(b) Regula Tyrranis

Aka The Rule of Tyrannids

For Tyranid-busting chapters, augments Index Phoenecian with its emphasis on personal adaptability, with Dorn's experience and resilience enshrined in Index Praetorean. Exceptional at adapting to an ever adapting foe.

### Section 5 - Index Praetorian: or "The Rule of Dorn"

The Rule of Dorn has a few stipulations for personal behavior or for chapter management. The ultimate focus of Index Praetorian is Seigecraft and Engineering. A chapter under Index Praetorian is rigorously disciplined in the arts of engineering, warfare, architecture, and defensive tactics.

#### Section 5(a) Regula Extrodinarii

**Redacted**

**AKA The Emergency Orders, The Tau Orders, The Justinian Codex**

The now Infamous Regula Extrodinarii took an Index already light on Personal behavior and moral dictums and made it even more loose. The index was created by the High Lords of Terra in an effort to create more Legions to defend the Ultima Segmentum from the T'au. The result were the dregs from each legion escaping their Primarch's discipline to become free companies in the lightly governed frontier.

  * **Size restrictions:** None
  * **Authored By:** Justinian Vendee
  * **Commissioned:** M37
  * **Headquartered:** Stationary
  * **Restrictions on Psykers:** None
  * **Specialties:** Tau Conflict, Unorthodox measures
  * **Answers to:** The Lord Gulliman
  * **Note** : This regula has been defunct since late M37. 



###    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to make more of these.


End file.
